The Ties That Bind Us
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: Yatori drabbles in honor of Yatori Week (March 31- April 6). Prompts are found on Tumblr. Rated T Just in case! but the individual pieces will vary.
1. Impulse Shopping

Impulse Shopping

Prompt: "One Color"

Wandering down the street after having finshed a couple of jobs that were honestly demeaning of his capability, the vagabond god clutched the five-yen coins and sighed. What he truly desired was to be a god who could bring others happiness. But what he was stuck doing amounted to mere whims of human fancy and superficial tasks brought on by others' laziness. He didn't feel fulfilled in his godly duties, and his heart ached for something deeper and intensely satisfying.

Yato pondered his options and came up with little more than what he was already doing, seeing as so many other gods had all the more grandios tasks covered. Getting depressed, he kicked a coffee can out of his way as he walked. The only thing that ultimately mattered to him was making Hiyori happy.

_When did I become such a single-minded deity?_ he asked himself as he considered his heyday a few hundred years prior. As he persistently tried to think beyond the present, he came up flat. There was one singular reason he felt the way he did. After years of searching for a new niche, Iki Hiyori pointed the way with ease and precision.

His right hand gripped the neck of the sake bottle full of coins as he made his way back toward the shrine and Kofuku's place, he and his shinki's temporary abode. He brilliant azure eyes caught on a dress in a window. It wasn't just any window, and to him, not just any dress.

It was _that color._ The rich magenta of the center of a sakura blossom. Like a deep blush, much akin to wine, that dissipated into a warm and inviting pink. The realization repeated endlessly in his head: It was _that color. _He continued to think of the color of her aura, which burned brightly in her eyes and often in her spirit's 'tail'.

It vaguely reminded him of her favorite piece of clothing, her scarf, but more intense. The distracted deity tried to slap his cheeks to jostle himself out of his daydream. But he couldn't shake it. When he saw shades of a magenta-pink like this, all he could envision was her. It was _her_ color, one that he found strangely entrancing. His feet commanded to back pedal and enter the shop door.

Later that day, Hiyori stopped in at the shrine to say hello on her way home. When she slid the door open the shoji, looking for familiar faces, she discover a wrapped box with a bow. She looked at the tag out of curiosity, and to her pleasant surprise, it bore her name.

The young brunette sat down and proceeded to open the gift, which hadn't revealed the sender's identity. From the moment she beheld the garment, which had be coupled with some lovely jewelry in the deep violet shades, her breath alluded her. Hiyori had no clue where anyone else had gone off to, but she decided to at least try on the delightful present.

As she exited the bathroon, she practically ran into the gift bearer himself. Yato was about to give her hell for being late for her study session with Yukine. Then his eyes fell upon the dress, perfectly fitting her from her shoulders and chest, the skirt portion flowing gently from her waist down to her knees. He nearly tripped over himself as he stepped back, accidentally kicking the now empty coin bottle against the wall with a hard thud.

"D-do you you like it?" Yato stammered, giving himself away as his face heated up. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"It's beautiful, Yato," she replied meek and unsure of the meaning of the gift. "Arigatou."

"It was quite worth it. It's a color I've never been able to appreciate on anyone else," he admittedly quite awkwardly. "Consider it a 'thank you'...for everything you do for me-I mean _us._" The enamored god tried to hide the fierce blush he knew he couldn't rid himself of.

Hiyori came up to him and kissed his feverishly warm cheek, giving it a pinch.

"Well, for future reference, it looks good on you, too," Hiyori said with a swirl of the dress as she turned to go and find Kofuku and the others.

Despite revealing his embarrassment, Yato couldn't help the satisfied smile that seemed suddenly stuck on his youthful face.


	2. Undisclosed Desires

Undisclosed Desires

Prompt: Song Lyrics

Rating: T

Late one spring evening, after Yukine had headed upstairs to finish the homework Hiyori had given him and Daikoku and Kufuku had retired to their quarters, Yato and Hiyori sat out on the porch. To Hiyori, Yato had seemed a bit distant all day, lost in his head and, consequently, rather quiet. Yato was rarely this pensive and it worried her.

The former god of calamity had changed before his friends eyes over the last few months, now that there had been a catalyst in his life to bring about the evolution he'd so desperately been seeking over the last few decades. The young half-phantom wanted nothing greater that for him to trust her with his deepest feelings, to know that their bond was truly as strong as it seemed.

After having brought the last couple of tea cups back to the kitchen, she returned to find those beautiful azure eyes turned upward to the stars. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, with words poised on the tips of their tongues.

"Do you know why Tenjin is so insistent that we cut our ties, Hiyori?" Yato spoke first with pained words. Hiyori was about to regurgitate everything Tenjin had said before, but realized it had to be something different from what had already been expressed.

"Well, I thought it was pretty much because every thinks that going back to a simple human existence is what's best for me. But we've been over that," she stated plainly. "So...why else, Yato?"

"Because many would believe I am not the kind of god you should be faithful to," he admitted despondently. He looked down for a moment at his hands resting on his knees. "And I wonder sometimes if their right. I wonder if I am worthy of you."

The rosy-eyed girl held her breath a moment. Taken aback at how pitiful Yato was being, feeling so incredibly down on himself.

"Yato," she called him gently from his dark reverie, placing a hand over the one on his knee. "Do you trust me? I mean, really trust me."

"W-well, yeah, of course," he responded, a little shaken. "I just, seem to find myself in some really dangerous and brutal situations. I was a god manifested to bring about death and destruction on the behalf of humans who sought my help. Pieces of the old me are still buried somewhere inside me. I feel that ache sometimes, but I hate myself for it. My old life is full of regret and shadows of it still seem to haunt me. If anything happened to you because of that, I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

"Is this the first time you have others you wish to protect, and not because it's someone else's wish?" Hiyori leaned in closer, giving her words more emphasis.

The shaggy indigo fringe covered his features as he nodded solemnly.

Hiyori's heart overflowed with warmth, and the feelings she had been experiencing for a while all seemed to instantly come into focus.

If Yato's greatest desire was to protect her life, her desire was to protect his heart. All the guilt he felt for his past, and how it affects the present, she wanted to wash it all away. Both her hands picked up his hand clutched it.

"Yato..." she barely breathed his name, intense and full of emotion. "I trust you with my life. Please, Trust me with your heart."

Yato eyes widened. He knew she cared, but...this was something beyond any realization.

"I can't watch you suffer, and try to bear it all on your own," she pleaded with him, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't hide from me. I want you to tell me...everything. Show me the real Yato."

Yato's heart flooded with an indescribable emotion he'd never felt before. It was suddenly hard to breathe. The youthful god flushed from head to toe and decided to do exactly what was asked of him.

Leaning forward he rested his forehead against hers, the tips of their noses touching. Hiyori let out a small gasp as she anticipated his next move. There was no turning back. All the pain, the trials and tribulations they'd been through for the sake of the other: all of Yato's demon's haunting them, threatening the bond they held so sacred would be exorcised by the light of Hiyori's spirit and the love that they shared.

After what seemed like a small eternity, Yato pressed gently forward, cupping her jaw with his free hand. Burning like a thousand fires, inside and out, moist lips connected. Yato groaned slightly at the sensation as the object of his love and desires reciprocated his movements. He gently suckled her bottom lip and a soft mewl escaped Hiyori's throat. She panted through slightly parted lips. The passionate dance escalated as Yato took the opportunity to caress her lips with the tip of his tongue.

Hiyori covered his mouth with her own, as they blazed a new trail for their lives. They'd never look back. Her love for her wandering god was pure, surpassing her life itself. This kiss, it was a vow. To live an existence that would never be loveless and cold, whether near shore or far, as long their bonds are never broken.

**"Undisclosed Desires" ~ Muse**

I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied

Soothing  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

You trick your lovers  
That you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine

Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Trust me  
You are the one 


End file.
